


Roll of the Dice - Aki/Nao Edition

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Akiyama/Nao drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> These are some drabbles I posted over tumblr within recent memory.

They make their way, feet bare, down the shoreline of a deserted beach. Families, groups of students, other couples, remain visible same as the white sails leading out to the blue horizon But this tiny space of sand and dying waves is theirs.

"I've never been before."

That actually surprises Akiyama. "Never? Not even on a field trip?"

"I've been but…" Words elude Nao. She makes do with a stick-drawn shape in a wet patch of sand. "This is new."

The heart—empty, incomplete—beacons him. He makes his contribution: A. S. + K. N. and realizes vividly what she means.


	2. Ai Ai Gasa

The morning had been bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. This made the afternoon downpour even worse—an event unprepared for.

Nao opens her purse and brings out a tiny umbrella—white sprinkled with pink flowers.

"I know it's probably a little embarrassing, but please use mine." Nao looks at her hands.

Akiyama hesitates before taking it. "What about you?"

"I'm waterproof." This is said with a tight smile.

Nonsense. The sheets of rain pouring down shouldn't be borne by anyone.

He opens the door, and takes the umbrella. "If we stay close, there's room for both."


	3. Ringu

"Ring?"

Nao sets the DVD in the player. "Why not?" She adjusts the light—dim enough to set atmosphere, bright enough for Akiyama to read by. "I haven't had a chance to see it yet. For a while, the Liar Game was scary enough."

"Life is scary enough," Akiyama opens the blanket he has wrapped around himself and Nao curls up next to him on the couch.

Akiyama makes a show of reading—until meeting him Nao wouldn't have believed someone could be bad at watching TV—but somehow he knows at which parts to hold her a bit closer.


End file.
